Le Journal de Lily
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Lily Evans entre en septième année et nous livre sa vie dans un journal. Tout commença le premier septembre 1977 après la réunion des préfets dans le Poudlard Express... Ecrite en collaboration avec mon petit phénix d'amour, j'ai nommé Marie! [LEJP]
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNAL D'UNE SORCIERE**

**Le 1er septembre 1977 (vers 11h15)**

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans, je suis préfète en chef, à Gryffondor (la maison des courageux !) et je cherche un confident : c'est pour ça que je m'adresse à toi ! En effet, je suis en septième année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, et mes amies Bonnie et Emma sont parties car elles sont de un an mes aînées… C'est donc le motif de ma solitude cette année ! Enfin, seule, je ne le serai pas totalement cette année car je me retrouve avec les quatre garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs. Ce groupe est composé de James Potter-l'idiot, Sirius Black-le-dragueur, Remus Lupin-le sérieux et Peter Pettigrow-le-toutou-à-Potter ! Oui leurs surnoms sont ridicules mais je crois qu'ils sont assez qualificatifs ! Ils me sont assez sympathiques à part leur « chef » James Potter, qui est amoureux de moi depuis notre première année d'étude, qui d'ailleurs n'a aucune chance car je le déteste ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau, intelligent, drôle, sportif, rebelle… mais il est arrogant comme personne ! Pour résumer, je ne peux pas le blairer ! Désolée, mais Remus, mon collègue préfet en chef arrive avec tous les autres préfets pour commencer la réunion de début d'année !

**Toujours Le 1er septembre 1977 (vers 12h30)**

Re bonjour cher journal !

Voilà, la réunion est terminée, je me retrouve seule dans le compartiment… Génial! Moi qui déteste la solitude ! Ah cool, Remus revient dans le compartiment mais il n'est pas seul : il est accompagné de Sirius (qui me fait un léger clin d'œil en signe de bonjour), de Peter (qui me fait un signe de la main en guise de bonjour) et de (long soupir…) James Potter l'emmerdeur !


	2. Chapter 2

**le 2 septembre 1977 **

Incroyable mais vrai! James Potter dont je t'ai parlé hier, celui que je détestais tant hier ! oui, oui, l'idiot arrogant qui me coura après depuis plus de 6 ans ! et bien, figure-toi qu'il a énormément changé pendant les vacances ! Tu sais, quand j'étais déjà déprimée en le voyant arriver dans le compartiment, et bien, je me trompais royalement ! En effet, il est entré dans le compartiment en me saluant « Bonjour Lily ! » en faisant un de ses clins d'œil charmeurs, puis s'est dirigé vers moi et il m'a fait la bise. Ensuite nous avons parlé de nos vacances : James les a passé avec Sirius et Remus (Peter n'a pas eu l'autorisation de sa mère d'après ce que Sirius m'a dit !) et moi je leur ai raconté mon voyage en France… Puis, tout le long du voyage, j'ai parlé avec James, ce qui m'a permis de voir qu'il avait réellement changé : il a mûri, il a grandi et il est encore plus mignon qu'avant… Après réflexion, je me suis rendue compte que… je suis tombée amoureuse de James Potter, le James Potter, oui, c'est ça, James Potter-l'idiot ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !


	3. Chapter 3

**le 3 septembre 1977**

Cher journal,

Cette fois c'est la catastrophe ! Mes inquiétudes se confirment : je l'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ! Tu te rends compte ma réputation : celle de la seule fille de Poudlard qui résiste à James Potter est en train de se détruire lamentablement ! Et en rougissant bêtement quand il me sourit, certaines filles se sont aperçues que je commençais à « craquer » sur James ! Enfin, non, j'ai dit James là? Je voulais dire Potter ! Et ben avec ça, je commence à me faire pas mal d'ennemies ! Mais bon, je m'en fous… Le vrai problème, c'est LUI :je rêve de lui, de son corps, de ses cheveux éternellement indomptables, de ses yeux, enfin de lui quoi ! Je t'explique le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière : nous étions seuls dans la Forêt Interdite, nous rigolions sur la dernière bourde de Peter en potions et à l'instant où James imite Peter en train de pleurer (ce qui me troubla énormément car il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, ce qui est dur…), mon pied se prend dans la racine d'un arbre mais heureusement James me retient et me dépose délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche, il se couche sur moi, commence à m'embrasser délicatement attendant que je lui rende son baiser, qui devient beaucoup plus passionné et à mon grand bonheur, nous …

_Mais qui est la conne qui a arraché les pages du Journal ? Sûrement cette idiote de Hillary Pluppy ! Cette fille court après Jamesie (petit surnom que je lui donne !) depuis notre première année à Poudlard !_

…………

Voilà ! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais, comme n'importe quelle ado (enfin mon petit phénix et moi en tout cas), Lily n'écrit pas un roman de ouf ! merci à tous les revieweurs, ça me fait très plaisir ! La suite arrivera sûrement demain ! N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review, ça rempli de joie mon petit phénix d'amour ! LOL ! Non je déconne… Ca me fait plaisir de voir que des auteurs et non auteurs bien sûr suivent ma fic… JE vous fait mille bisous de hiboux ! LOL… 

_**Mione des Maraudeurs (ou Minerva la petite dragée pour mon petit phénix d'amour.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Le 18 septembre 1977

Je suis PATHETIQUE… C'est toujours le même problème : chaque nuit, je fais ce rêve idiot (NDA :pas si idiot que ça, lol !). Et comme tous les matins, je me réveille en sursaut…

Flash-back :

(Samedi 9 Septembre 1977, Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de la maison Gryffondor)

Toutes les jeunes filles dormaient paisiblement :Alice Summers rêvait de son cher et tendre petit-ami, Frank Londubat, Hillary Pluppy, quant à elle, rêvait que Edouard Flint (un Serpentard, beurk !) lui faisait autre chose que des petits baisers (NDA : dsl, je savé po koi metre, lol !), et les jumelles rêvaient aux bêtises des Maraudeurs dont elles avaient été les témoins la veille… Enfin, toutes, non… il manquait une étudiante :Lily Evans : elle, voyait James, euh… (censuré !) quand soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut et surtout en hurlant ! Les quatre colocataires de la belle préfète en chef furent réveillées et par la même occasion, très mais très énervées ! Sauf Alice avait l'air de comprendre.

« Lily, tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? Ah, euh, oui merci Alice… (elle regarda les 3 autres filles et rougit quelque peu) Je suis désolée les filles, j'ai fait un mauvais rêva à propos de… (elle rougit encore plus)de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-C'est pas grave Lily, on t'en veut pas ! s'exclamèrent les jumelles en même temps.

-Juliette et Carole ont raison, on ne t'en veut pas petite Lily. Rassura Alice.

-Et bien, moi je t'en veut Evans ! s'écria Pluppy (NDA : vs savez la peste du journal, celle ki a gentiment arraché les pages…)J'étais en train de rêver que Flint me…

-Oui, ça va aller merci Hillary ! coupa Alice. Inquiète, elle poursuivit : Tu es sûre que ça va, Lily ? Tu es très pâle. »

En effet, Lily était passé du rouge pivoine (NDA : digne d'une Weasley ! MDR) au blanc comme la neige (NDA : dsl, on est pourtan pa ds Blanche-Neige !) Pendant que les filles discutaient, elle avait réfléchie « Pfff ! Lily, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu as failli avouer aux filles que tu étais amoureuse de James, euh non, Potter ! Et c'est reparti pour une journée de réflexions…

Fin du Flash-back

Et je me sens mal, mais vraiment mal, vraiment très mal, vraiment très très mal (NDA : Lily, abrège stp !), pour résumer, je me sens mal… (NDA : non ? c'est pas vrai ? on s'en douté mm pa !). Mais tu vois cher journal, James hante mes pensées 24h/24 ! (NDA : James te monte vraiment a la tête, au point a parler a son journal comme si il existait, ça devient cho ma Lily !)

Chaque matin, lorsque je me réveille, je me dis « Lily, ma grande, tu dois avouer tes sentiments à James, sinon une pouffe (désolée pour ce gros mot cher journal !) le fera à ta place et vlan ! plus de James ! » Et pour bien arranger mon moral, chaque soir je me répète « Bravo Lily ! Bon, t'as plus qu'à faire ça demain ! » Et voilà ! ça fait presque 3 semaines que je me dis ça ! Et est-ce que je le fais ? NON ! Lily Evans tu es une cruche ! Et …

Hillary ? C'est pas parce que Lily te réveille un samedi matin vers 6h15 du matin qu'il faut arracher les pages du journal de Lily ! Non mais c'est pas possible, quelle honte ! Et toi, que dis-tu de l'attitude d'Hillary ?

_**Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver… De toutes façons, vous aurez la fin de cette fic avant Pâques parce qu'avec Marie, on a fait le pari de terminer cette fic avant Pâques… LOL ! Reviews ? Merci ! Bisous et à !!**_

_**Mione des Maraudeurs.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Le 24 décembre 1977 

Cher Journal,

Désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai du me battre avec Narcissa Black parce que Hillary lui avait vendu mon journal, qu'elle avait volé bien sûr contre de l'argent… Mais peu importe car à partir de ce jour, le samedi 24 décembre 1977, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! Je t'explique pourquoi : ce matin, James m'a proposé une ballade autour du lac. J'ai accepté et nous somme allés faire un tour le long du lac. Comme dans mon rêve j'ai glissé sur la neige. James m'a rattrapé cette fois. Je me suis remise debout et il m'a prit la main. Il a sorti un petit écrin rouge en velours de sa poche et me l'a donné. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert une chaîne en or avec comme pendentif un lion qui tenait un cœur. Il m'a demandé de retourné le pendentif et j'y ai découvert les inscriptions « J+L » inscrites. Il m'a dit timidement :

« Je sais que tu vas le refuser mais j'ai voulu retenter ma chance Lily… » Je lui ai sourit et lui ai dit :

« Tu as bien fait James… » Il m'a sourit tendrement, a rapproché son visage du mien, j'ai senti son souffle bouillant et là... Il m'a embrassé. C'était timide mais doux, sucré et chaud. J'ai tellement aimé que j'ai engagé un nouveau baiser mais plus passionné. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux et il m'a susurré à l'oreille ce que j'attendais depuis plus de trois mois et demi maintenant :

« Je t'aime Lily…

-Moi aussi, James… Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et nous avons dansé. Il n'y avait aucune musique mais c'était magnifique… Nous sommes restés enlacés pendant dix longues minutes… Malgré le froid j'ai passé le plus beau noël de ma vie!

_**A noter que cette page était remplie de cœurs et d'inscriptions telles que J+Lamour pour toujours ; encore James+Lily love forever ou encore James+Lilyun beau bébé du nom de Harry…**_


	6. Excuses

Chers lecteurs, bonsoir.

Je suis désolée de ne pas publier en ce moment mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et d'autres un peu plus graves. Je vous promets que je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire et que la suite arrive bientôt. Gros bisous et merci de votre compréhension.

Mione des Maraudeurs.


End file.
